1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical retracting device and more particularly to a multi-functional surgical device with which a surgeon may perform retracting, clamping, irrigating, suctioning and cauterizing procedures. Although the device of the present invention finds particular relativity in laproscopic procedures, it may also provide one or more of the functions outlined above in other surgical procedures.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Surgical procedures typically require the use of a large number of implements and devices. For example, a surgeon may use separate instruments for grasping, retracting, suctioning, irrigating, and cauterizing in one operation. The use of such a large number of instruments unduly complicates operations and extends their duration.
The prior art includes a wide variety of instruments that perform the functions identified above. However, each one of these devices performs one or two of the functions.
A reduction in the number of instruments would reduce the duration and complexity of an operation. The retraction apparatus of the present invention does just that. It performs retracting, grasping, suctioning, irrigating and electro-cauterization functions effectively and reliably. It is a simple device, considering all the functions it performs; and it minimizes the cost of manufacture and assembly.